Kawaii Love: Kitsune Kisshu
by XxoOjunefoxOoxX
Summary: One month after Pain's defeat, Naruto wishes he knew how to tell Hinata his feelings, but doubt holds him back. Akari to the rescue with some transformation treats that turn Naruto into...chibi-kitsune? NaruXHina, OCXGenma, M for sex, swearing, etc. :3
1. Chapter 1

OMG I'm BACK

lol, too lazy to finish my 2nd NaruHina fanfic, so here's a new one (diff storyline from other fanfic)

I don't own Naruto, I own my OC, Akari.

_thoughts/ flashbacks_

**demons/ exclaimation**

"regular talking"

* * *

Kawaii Love

Ch. 1 The Plot Thickens...

Uzumaki Naruto was perched atop the highest building in Konoha, pouting like a child.

A month had gone by since his battle with Pain, a month since Konaha had been rebuilt. A month since Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and his always supportive friend, had confessed that she loved him.

**_GRRRRRAAAAHHH!!!!!!!_** Naruto yelled to himself, _**HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!?!?!?!** All those years, and I STILL couldn't figure it out???_

**You really are a worthless baka, child...** the familiar, low voice said in the depths of his mind.

_Shut it Fox_, Naruto thought angrily, _You could have killed her that day!_

**But it was your anger that let me loose, so it was your fault Kit.**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, his fingers gripping his blond hair as his face tilted up to the sky. "WHY AM I SO STUPID??!??!?!?!??!!" He sighed and slumped a bit, a sad look in his eyes and a pink shade darkening his cheeks. Since that day, every time he though of Hinata, his heart beat erratically and his body grew hot. He felt clumsy and weak, and grew determined to prove to her he was strong; yet whenever he saw her, he ran away, terrified he might make a fool out of himself in front of her. He wished he could understand this feeling, it was something different from the feelings he used to have for Sakura; far more powerful and meaningful, almost like...destiny...

"Man..." he sighed, trying to calm his heart, "I wish Onee-chan was here to help me figure this out...she'd know what to d--"

"**YO NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!**"

Naruto screamed as a familiar voice blasted in his ear, but lost his balance and fell off the top of the building, plummeting downward. His screams continued as wind rushed past him, closing his eyes as he awaited the smack of the earth. He was quite surprised when he felt someone grab onto his ankle and hoist him up suddenly, stopping his fall. He opened his eyes to see he was inches from the dirt street of Konoha and felt several drops of sweat falling down from his forehead. "Geeze, Naruto," the familiar voice said from above him, "you gotta relax...I didn't yell that loud did I?"

Naruto looked up to the voice and smiled childishly at his savior. A young woman, in her late twenties, with long, dirty blond hair, which was tied in a thick braid, turquoise eyes, a big sack slung over her right shoulder, and a baggy, fur-collared coat held onto Naruto's right ankle as if he weighed no more than a kitten; his foot was exactly at level with her shimmering eyes and her arm never so much as quiver as he hung inches above the dirt street under him. He was floating on something, Naruto didn't know what, but soon she grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him right-side-up. His butt landed on something flat, but sturdy, and he suddenly felt the wind rushing past him again as the girl tapped her heel onto whatever they were on top of. Naruto looked down and noticed they were riding, or rather surfing, on some kind of Chakara propelled board; the woman was yelling to people in the street to move aside and they dodges shoppers and turned corners, stopping when they came to a nice-looking house near the front gate of Konoha. Naruto flew forward, having no grip on the flying board, but was stopped from crashing when the woman snatched his collar and gently pulled him back to stand on his feet

"How'd you like the ride Naruto?" she asked, still standing on the floating board, an easy-going smile on her face.

Naruto was catching his breath, but then burst out in frustration, his arms swinging madly as he yelled, "**Next time tell me when you're gonna stop Akari-onee-chan!!!**"

Akari kicked up the board and it spun around, spitting a blue chakara, until it shrunk into a thin, pocket-sized rectangle. She caught it and tucked it away into one of her coat pockets, smiling slyly now and replying, "You know you had fun."

Akari Motsumoto was a long-time resident of Konoha who recently became a Jonin. She like an older sister to Naruto, and the two had been close friends for quite a long time, but Akari had taken a few several-year-long trips to distant nation for training, and was usually out doing high-level missions as well. Yet, when she returned to the village, she and Naruto were rarely seporable. She had a young, slenger face, which was framed by her nicely cut side bangs, and her laugh was sweet and comforting. She had away been on a three-year-journey this time, the same amount of time Naruto was away with Jiraiya, and Naruto guess she was tired after her journey; after all, she had led them to her apartment. Akari walked up the steps of her apartment and pulled out some keys, asking to the still frustrated Naruto behind her, "Are you coming in and telling me what's wrong or are you gonna just pout all day?"

Naruto sat on Akari's couch with his arms propped up behind his head; it had been lo long since he had last been inside her apartment that he had forgotten how comfortable it was. Akari's apartment was a bit dusty after her absence, as it usually was when she returned from her training, and her furniture was cover with white sheets, but Naruto had taken the one covering the couch off so he could sit down. Akari came in from the kitchen, her hair unbraided and wavy, with two cups of instant ramen, one chicken and one beef, and joined Naruto on the couch, "So what's eatin' ya?" she asked, handing Naruto the beef ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

Naruto then explained to her what happened a month before. She knew about Pain's attach on Konoha, but was surprised when she heard about Hinata's sudden confession; she knew about the Hyuuga's feelings for Naruto, but never expected her to reveal her feelings in such conditions. "She's really gotten stronger..." Akari said when Naruto had finished, sipping her ramen broth slowly, "I guess she surprised everyone..."

"So what do I do?" Naruto asked hopelessly, "I feel so scared around her, like I'll mess up or something. I don't want to loose my chances with her..."

"Looks like you've finally gotten into her shoes." Akari replied, finishing up her ramen and putting it onto the coffee table, "I think she basically felt like you do know when you two were in the academy together. You need to start getting closer to her, get more comfortable around her so your fears disappear."

"But how? I can't talk to her cuz I know I'm gonna mess up somehow..."

The two sat in silence for a few minuets, then Akari looked over at her sack, which she had placed against the wall near the front door. She smiled, whispering, "I may have an answer..."

She rummaged through the pack for several moments until she pulled out a small, dull tin. She sat back down and opened the lid to reveal a bunch of little, white powdery-looking sweets. She smiled and nodded, "This'll definitely do the trick."

"How will treats help me out?!" Naruto asked confused.

Akari glared at Naruto, "Haven't you learned anything from all the stuff I've shown you from my travels?" She picked one up and held it between her face and Naruto's, "This little baby packs more of a punch in it than it looks. I got them in the Maple Forest Village; these pastries are used in courting among young lovers, and are VERY effective." Naruto began listening with wide eyes, "The women of the village don't know because its a HUGE secret, but whenever a man wants to court the woman he loves, he eats one of these babies and is transformed into a baby version of, what the villagers called 'Spirit Animal;' he then goes to the woman he loves as the animal and learns as much about her as he can until he transforms back. He then returns as a human and has a ten times higher chance of being with her!!"

Naruto though about Akari's proposal for a moment then asked questions. "How long do you stay in transformation?"

"One week, and you can't talk while transformed."

"Any way to tell what your Spirit Animal is?"

"It relates to your personality mostly."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Naruto looked down at the little treat and gulped, "Let's do it." He snatched the treat and popped it in his mouth, chewing it well before swallowing. It had a citrus and nutty taste to it, but was quite sweet. Naruto sat for several moments after swallowing, waiting for something to happen, then noticed Akari was gone. He was about to yell out her name when a white cloud poofed around him and he felt his body shrinking. He discovered he was now buried under his clothes and fought to get out, but then felt himself being pulled out from the depths of his clothes and high above the couch. Akari looked at him and smiled helplessly, "Awwwwww, I knew you'd be a little fox Naruto..."

Naruto was now less than a foot tall standing on all-fours and was about two feet long from the tip of his little kitsune nost to the end of his bushy, orange tail. His feet had little white socks and his face had a white muzzel, but his ears and tail were tipped black. He still bore the familiar fox markings on his kitsune face and his eyes were bigger and bluer than ever. Akari cradeled him gently in her arms and scratched him behind the ears, giggling as his leg pumped up and down, helpless in her grip. "Now all that's left is how we're gonna get you to Hinata..." Akari said, looking around her covered apartment.

_She better not do that again..._ Naruto thought, mewling angrily to himself.

**You look rediculaous.**

_Fuck you fox..._

* * *

OMG CHAPTER 1 FINISHED!!!!!

chapter 2 comming soooooooon...

if people like the story...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, I own my OC, Akari.

_thoughts/ flashbacks_

**demons/ exclaimation**

"regular talking"

* * *

Ch. 2: Kitsune Delivery

Akari was squatting on the ground somewhere in the forest near the training grounds. She had placed kit-Naruto in an old-looking cardboard box and was rubbing mud into his fur. She knew Hinata was training a little ways away from their current position and Akari's plan was to make Naruto seem like a helpless kitsune pup that had been tossed away. "Naruto, you gotta let me do this," she said to the fox, slightly annoyed, as he squirmed in her grip, "I've never been wrong when it comes to ideas, besides, the **more **helpless you look, the cuter you get!" When she finished dirtying him up his orange fur was smudged with brown splotches, but he looked very angry. "Naruto...you need look helpless! Otherwise you won't get her to take you in!" She pointed to her face, widening her eyes, "Its **_ALL _**in the **EYES**!" She stared intently at Naruto, her eyes becoming watery and her lip protruding slightly, producing a helpless, begging, and slight pouting expression.

Naruto felt like an idiot going through with this plan of Akari's; normally, he'd agree with her, but this plan seemed doomed to fail somehow...also, the Fox wouldn't stop taunting him about how he looked.

Akari made Naruto practice his weak expression until she was satisfied, then carried him in the cardboard box until they arrived at some bushes next to the training area. Akari spotted Hinata, training with her team mates, Shino and Kiba. She was smart enough to be standing downwind so Kiba wouldn't catch a wiff of her and instantly created a clone of herself, teleporting away into some trees on the other side of the training field. Her shadow clone then threw a kunai directly towards Hinata, which whizzed right past her ear. The clone vanished just before the three ninjas turned sharply, leaving poor, dirty Naruto alone inside the box.

Hinata had no idea where the kunai had come from, but was curious about the box that had suddenly appeared in front of the bushes. "A-Ano-" Hinata said quietly, bringing a gentle hand up to her lips, "Where did that box come from?"

"Yea..." Kiba replied, scratching his head as Akamaru walked up to his side, just as puzzeled, "It wasn't there a minute ago..."

Shino stared at the box, "Maybe someone left it there..."

Akamaru walked up to the box, picking up some kind of scent. When he saw what was inside, the hair on his back stood up and he began to growl. The others heard frightened mewls coming from inside the box and Hinata rushed to see what was inside. She gasped when saw the huddled and dirty figure of a fox-pup, trying to get away from the growling Akamaru and reached into the box, pulling the little kit away from harms way, telling Akamaru a harsh "No!!". She gently held the kit as if it were a child, stroking its soft, orange fur and whispering softly to calm its shaking.

Naruto was shaking from the sudden encounter with Akamaru and discovered that dog could be a real fright now that he'd grown about ten times bigger, but now, being held in Hinata's warm, comforting arms made him shake as if he were out in a blizzard. He felt his whole body heating up and felt a bit dizzy too, but things only began to get worse for the little kit-Naruto...

"Ehh??" Kiba asked, peering down at the little fox pup, "No wonder Akamaru was so tense. I guess he's not used to foxes yet..."

"Kiba-kun," Hinata asked, still trying to calm the quivering kit, "Can you make sure Akamaru doesn't scare him again? He's really scared..."

"What's a kitsune pup doing in these parts anyway?" Kiba asked as he moved Akamaru a little further away from Hinata and the kit.

Shino looked up from the fox towards the direction of the village. "Look," he said, pointing towards a person emerging from the trees, "Akari's returned."

Naruto looked up towards where Shino was pointing to see Akari waving, all smiles and pretending she had just gotten back to the village. He glared at her; he didn't know what she was planning now, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Akari-san!" Hinata said happily, embracing Naruto's sister-like mentor, while minding the quivering little kit she held in her arms. "Its great to see you! When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago," Akari lied, keeping an amazing performance, "I dropped my stuff off at home and thought I'd come find you guys....Hinata!!!" She said, amazed, "You look so beautiful! I love your hair, it suits you!" She hugged Kiba and Shino too, commenting on their growths as well then began working her magic, so to speak... "Hinata, what's that you have in your arms?"

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, turning her body so Akari could look at the little pup, "Its a fox pup! We found him in that box over there. It looks like he was abandoned..."

"Hmm, really..." Akari walked over to the box and pulled something out of the bottom. It was a wrinkly piece of paper that no one had noticed before. "Check this out," Akari began as she read aloud the message written on it crumply surface, " it says: 'Kit pup in need of care. Please take care of my little Naru.' ...well now, it looks like we've got a little guy who needs some looking after!"

Hinata looked down at the quivering pup, her heart torn at the thought of the little kit not having a home of his own. "The poor pup..." she said sadly, pulling him closer to her body in a soft, loving embrace.

_**NARU??!??!?** There **NO WAY **Hinata's gonna fall for that! _Naruto screamed in his own thoughts,_ She'll know something's up Akari!! I'm **sooooooo **busted..._

"I'll look after him!" Hinata blurted out, catching everyone, except Shino, off guard. Akari laughed and soon everyone was too, except Naruto, who was blushing under his orange fur.

Hinata and Akari said goodbye to Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and headed towards the Hyuuga manor, "Naru" remaining in Hinata's embrace the entire way there. Hinata was staying in the guest house on the Hyuuga property for several more weeks, her room was in need of some immediate repairs and upgrades after a training accident between Neji and Hiashi, which resulted in a large chunk of the main living quarters destroyed. Hinata didn't mind the guest house, it was cozy, warm and a perfect place to relax after a long period of panic and chaos in the village. Akari and Hinata went into the little, homely kitchen, still chatting about what had gone on during the years Akari had been away. "And so, Sakura was just HANGING there, drunk and screaming how she loved Sasuke while her clothes were falling off??" Akari exclaimed as Hinata finished her story about last year's Christmas party. The two were stuck in a fit of laughter for several moments, Naruto even chuckled a bit, his foxy mewlings making Hinata cuddle him lovingly.

Akari plugged up the sink and began filling it with warm water while Hinata got out some baby shampoo. "I just can't believe that someone would toss out such an innocent little fox-pup..." Hinata said sadly, gently stroking Naru's cheeks. He nuzzled her fingers and buried his foxy face into her big, puffy coat like it was a big, soft fox den. Hinata smiled and blushed, petting Naru's dirty fur and humming softly to him. She felt a strong connection to him, as if there was more to this little kit than she could see. There was something under his bright orange fur...but she just couldn't figure out what it was...

Once the water was ready, Akari and Hinata began cleaning up the little Kit, which proved to be a bit difficult in the beginning. Naruto, not used to being touched while he bathed, tried to squirm away, but his efforts were thwarted once Hinata's gentle voice calmed him completely, he became putty in their hands. All this while, the Fox was screaming in Naruto's head about what a disgrace he had become.

**Look at you Kit!**, he yelled to an unheard Naruto,** How can you just LAY there being pampered by these two, useless women?? Show your DOMINANCE!, FIGHT BACK, WEAKLING!!!**

_You're just jealous Fox..._ Naruto smirked at the Fox's anger.

**Fuck YOU, Kit...**

Once Naru was clean, Hinata picked him out of the sink and began drying him off with a big, fluffy towel. Naru nuzzled against the towel as Hinata giggled, he was such a silly little kit. Akari figured things were alright for now and decided to give the soon-to-be-couple some time to themselves. She bid Hinata goodbye and scratched Naru behind his ears one last time, leaving Hinata fascinated with Naru's leg pumping the air as she followed Akari's actions.

* * *

CH.2 FINISHED!!!

sorry if I took too long!

Ch. 3 comming soon, its probably gonna be really short...like a filler


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, I own my OC, Akari.

_thoughts/ flashbacks_

**demons/ exclaimation**

"regular talking"

* * *

Ch. 3: FILLERRILLERERERerer.....er episode

Akari returned home and began cleaning up; the windows of her rather large apartment were now open as years of dust flew out into the early afternoon air. She cleaned out the living, dining and all three bedroms, the closets, the bathrooms, the study, and the kitchen without even breaking a sweat. Once all the furniture was uncovered, Akari began moving things around for a new change; she moved the couch to the middle of the room, placed the coffee table in front of it and moved the armchairs against the wall. The bay window in the living room had a little ledge to sit on and Akari moved some pillows over there so it was more comfortable. She moved some end tables, lamps and other chairs until she was satisfied with the room. She began pulling little trinkets and objects she had collected from her travels out of her giant sack. Once everything was placed, hung up, and set correctly, Akari was finished

Akari smiled and looked over to the couch where she had placed her stranger items. Akari was quite fond of items which other people might find strange, especially items with potent and strange abilities. The tin of white treats she had given Naruto were included in this pile, as were a bag of dried berries, a bottle of purple liquid, some bags of a bitter smelling tea, and several packages which contained thirty or so little cans with some _rather _strange contents. Akari took all of these into her bedroom and placed them on the floor in her closet, she then locked her bedroom door, closed herself in her closet and turned on a light placed at her current level on the floor. She had a carpet on the floor before her, which she swiftly pulled away.

One with a good eye would have been able to see the loose floorboard before Akari, but only someone with as keen an eye as Akari herself. She pulled up the floorboard to reveal a small switch which appeared like it would be activated by Chakara. Once Akari activated the little switch, a section on her closet wall moved aside. Two small lights switched on, revealing a hidden storage space with many different nooks and shelves, each one containing some little package, bottle, tin or sealed envelope. Akari began placing her newly acquired treasures where they belonged according to potency and properties until everything had been put away. Everything but the little tin of white treats.

Akari left her bedroom, the hidden wall closed up and the switch hidden once again, carrying the little tin and turning it over and over, looking for hidden text or something along the lines of a warning. She sat at her dining room table and opening the tin, removing the treats to look at the bottom of the tin. Sure enough, there they were. The WARNINGS...

"OOps..." Akari said under her breath, "Probably should have checked this first..."

She read the warnings which consisted of only two; one short, the other, a lengthy explanation. Both warnings were blunt. The first warned, "Any male kissed while in transformation by his love will transform back into human form. Certain animal traits will remain. Transformations will vary."

Akari thought for a moment as she picked up a treat, gently running her fingers over its white, powdery surface. "Hmmm...Don't think Naruto's in any danger there." She concluded as she popped the treat in her mouth, mindlessly chewing then swallowing. She then froze. She twitched frighteningly as she read the second warning on the tin.

"Any woman who eats one of these desserts will also go through transformation, but only partial. Women are believed to be gifted with two spirit animals in certain cases; this may cause combined physical transformation, or change in personality. Effects on women last, at most, two to three days. Heightened and possibly uncontrollable sexual desires for a woman's most-desired man may occur. In these instances, keep transformed women away from any male contact."

These warnings were completed by a short sentence under the latter.

"To swiftly be rid of transformations, partake in extreme physical activity for two days or twenty-four hours of intense sexual activity."

Akari stopped twitching after she finished reading the warnings. Her face was a deep read and she dropped the tin, cupping her hands to her cheeks and holding back a scream.

_WHAT??? I'm going to transform too???_ Akari thought as she ran towards the bathroom. _I can't TRANSFORM!!! I just got BACK!!!_

"Stuff like this usually happens several **DAYS **After I get back!!!" Akari stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, waiting for the transformation to happen. But the sudden explosion of white smoke caught her off guard and she fell backwards, knocking her head against the bathtub and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

LE FIN

k, just had to put my OC in some torture, cuz otherwise this story might not get to be funny

OK, I have A request from YOU, the readers

I need some suggestions for animal transformations for Akari!!!

if you happen to review this story, just post up the name of an animal for a suggestion in your review

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS, I'LL KEEP WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!!!!


End file.
